Never Letting Go
by TroubleFinder
Summary: Beck stopped in front of him, and for a second there, Ryder thought all he wanted to do was punch him, because for the longest time, all Beck did was stand and wait. Sequel to Beautiful Blues!


**Wow. Okay, so, Wow. I can't even begin to thank you guys so much for all the nice comments and suggestions that you gave me. I'm sorry that this one's shorter in comparison to the other two. In all honesty, this was rushed and I'm very sure that there are mistakes in there. But I just wanted to put this one up as a gift to all of you. **

**Thank you guys so much again for all your support, and I promise to continue writing for you guys. **

**Enjoy!**

**Never letting go**

It was a sunny day, and for some odd reason, Jade enjoyed it. She smiled and picked up a dandelion. Her backyard seemed to be full of the little devils. Not that she was complaining. She loved dandelions. They were fun to play with and, though her mother told her countless times that they were just pesky weeds, Jade found them beautiful.

Jade always found beauty in things that people never really found beautiful.

"I thought I'd find you here." She looked up and a smile lit up her face. The same smile that left him breathless the very first time he met her.

"How'd you know?" She asked, though she knew it was a ridiculous question seeing as how it was her house in the first place. She shook her head and blew another dandelion, watching the seeds fly in the wind lazily.

"Well, I'm glad you're being productive." He said teasingly and Jade had to frown at this.

"Shut it, _Ryder_. I'm way more productive than you." She said, and knew that insult wasn't as cutting as she'd hoped it would be.

Ryder however wasn't one to be affected by Jade's biting retorts, whether it was lame or not. He took out a tumbler of coffee from his bag and handed it to her. Jade eyed the tumbler and cracked a small smile before snatching it away from him. Ryder rolled his eyes and shot Jade a pointed glance.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes as well. "Thanks." She muttered, and when Ryder smiled in content, Jade smiled as well, gulping the contents of the tumbler in satisfaction.

"I saw Oliver today." Ryder said and Jade instantly tensed. She frowned and twisted her body so she was facing him. Ryder caught her look and instantly put his hands up.

"Don't worry, we just talked." He said and looked to the sky, watching the seeds flutter in the wind.

**(insert break-line)**

_Today wasn't particularly a good day for him. His acting sucked in one of his improv exercises, and he just couldn't seem to open his locker to save his life. Things couldn't get any worse. _

_But then again, the world just hated Ryder Daniels. _

"_Hey, Daniels." _

_Of course it just had to bring up one more bitch-slap before he went home. _

"_Oliver." He nodded in acknowledgment and raised a brow. He hadn't seen Beck since… that day. In fact, he thought he was doing a pretty good job at avoiding him. Not that he had any reason to avoid him. _

_Beck stopped in front of him, and for a second there, Ryder thought all he wanted to do was look at him, because for the longest time, all Beck did was stand and wait. He didn't say anything, nor did he do anything. Almost as if Beck wanted him to say something first. _

"_How's Jade?" He asked and Ryder quickly put up his guard. His jaw tensed and his hands clenched. _

"_Wouldn't you like to know." He snapped, and suddenly felt bad when Beck physically deflated. Ryder sighed and was about to apologize till Beck nodded. _

"_I would like to know, actually." He muttered and ran a hand through his tousled hair. Ever since Jade had picked Ryder over Beck, Beck grew much quieter and more low-key. Ryder knew it affected him pretty badly, but he wasn't the type to be self-less and give up Jade for him. _

_Ryder though, felt bad for the guy. He knew how he felt. To have the person you love be with someone else. Ryder sighed and looked around before turning back to Beck. _

"_She's good." He said, finally, causing Beck to look up in surprise. Ryder, however, took no heed in this and continued, a small smile on his face at the thought of Jade. _

"_She's doing better at least. I know she still thinks about you, but I'm trying to help her pick up the pieces again, y'know? You hurt her pretty bad, Oliver." He said and frowned a bit. Beck was silent before he nodded. He knew. He knew what he did, and he knew that it wasn't his turn… his __**place **__to help her get better. Not anymore. _

"_That's… That's good to hear." Beck rasped out and forced a smile before shoving his hands in his pockets. The two were silent for a while before the bell rang. Ryder checked his watch and cursed. Beck smiled sadly and raised a brow. _

"_Jade?" He asked and Ryder nodded. "I'm taking her home today." He explained, though he knew he didn't have to. Beck knew. Of course he knew, he used to be the one to do that. Escort the princess back to her castle. _

"_Yeah… I know. Sorry for keeping you." He said and swallowed thickly before smiling once again. "I-I'll see you, man." He said and walked away, his previous saunter now slightly hidden. Perhaps his pride was slightly beaten… along with his heart. _

**(insert break-line here)**

Jade was quiet for a while before she picked up another dandelion. "Did he… say anything else?" She asked and looked away, blowing at the weed gently. Ryder was quiet before shaking his head. He watched Jade and suddenly felt a tug in his heart.

He smiled, albeit a sad smile, and gently placed his hand over hers. Jade's head snapped to the side, her brows furrowing in confusion. She opened her mouth to say something before immediately closing them.

"Ryder, are you ok-"

"Thanks for picking me, Jade." He said and patted her hand lightly before taking it back and leaning against his elbows. Jade frowned and looked at him.

"Um… No problem, Ryder. I mean, I told you why I-"

"You and I both know you picked me because you were scared." He said and Jade immediately shut her mouth, her lips pressing against each other to form a thin line. She looked away and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I don't know what you mean, Daniels. I picked you because I knew you'd be the better choice." She said. Ryder shook his head and laughed.

"You were scared that if you chose Beck, he'd hurt you again. You convinced yourself that I was the better choice, and hell, I do believe that I am the better choice." He said and paused.

"That's no true-"

"Am I _your_ choice though?" He asked, and before she could answer, he stood up and bent down, his hands cupping both sides of her face before kissing her crown.

"No matter how much I wish I could be, I'll never be your choice. You know that. I know that. _He _knows that." Ryder murmured and smiled. "I can't do this to you. I may be selfish, but I'm not that selfish. Especially when it comes to you, Jade West." He said and straightened himself before slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'll always be your best-friend, Jade, and I'll always love you, but I can't keep you from who you want to be with. I suggest you don't keep yourself from him either, okay?" He said and shot her a brilliant smile before turning on his heel and walking away, and all Jade could do was watch him leave.

Because he was right.

**(insert break-line here)**

It was raining. Of course it was raining. The universe thought it very appropriate to have it rain when Beck felt like crap. Just to make him feel crappier you know? He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, collapsing on his bed. He couldn't get that damn memory out of his head.

He deserved it though. To be haunted by it for the rest of his goddamn miserable life.

**(insert break-line here)**

_She took a step away from him and he could hear his heart breaking. _

"_Jade." He whispered and took a step forward. It broke even more when she reached out to hold him. And when he said 'him' he meant __**him**__. Ryder. He swallowed thickly and looked away. _

"_Right…" He said and bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything. He deserved this. He didn't expect her to choose him anyway. _

_(Oh but he hoped she would. He selfishly wished that she'd pick him) _

"_Beck I-" _

"_No. No it's okay. Really." He said and forced a smile before walking away. _

_There was nothing else he could do. He lost the chance of fighting for her a long time ago. She, herself, didn't want him to fight for her. Not anymore. _

_All he could do now was try and move on. _

'_Try' being the key word. _

**(insert break-line here)**

He closed his eyes and shook his head to rid himself of the memory that was obviously going to stay in his head for quite some time. He closed his eyes and was about to attempt sleep before he heard a knock on his door. He let out an exasperated sigh and covered his eyes.

"Not now, Ma. I'm not hungry." He called and the knocking ceased. He let out a sigh of relief and was about to fall asleep till the knocking commenced once more. He grumbled in frustration and stood up, making his way over to the metal door.

He opened it and his eyes grew wide.

"Beckett Oliver, never tell me that you're not hungry." His mother scolded and shoved some of the meat casserole in his hands, the rain pouring down on the umbrella covering her. Beck rolled his eyes and took the plate before nodding.

"Sorry, ma. I'll bring this in when I'm finished." His mother shot him a disapproving from before nodding and making her way back to the house. Beck watched his mother enter. He didn't even want to admit that he had a slight flutter of hope that she might've been the one knocking.

"You're mother's crazy." Beck whirled around so fast that he nearly dropper the plate of food. There she stood, in all her glory, her clothes soaking wet, along with her hair, her face free of any make-up. Beck thought she looked beautiful.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, eyes wide and his brain slightly frazzled, not knowing whether or not to think this real.

"You left your bathroom window open. I saw your mother knocking and figured I should get in without her seeing me. Don't act so surprised, it's not like it's the first time I did this." She said and ran her hands up and down her arms, not that that did any good, because she was drenched and freezing.

Beck caught this and acted fast, turning up the heater and getting her a big fluffy towel that still smelled like her.

"What are you doing here? And did you walk in the rain?" He asked, still very much in denial as he led her to sit on his bed, not caring if she got his sheets wet.

"No genius, I just stood outside of my house just to get drenched before taking my car here. Of course I walked, you idiot." She snapped and Beck didn't even feel insulted because he kind of missed this. He hear her teeth chatter and suddenly felt worry kick in. He pulled the towel tighter around her and pulled her close, like how he does whenever she got cold.

_Did _that is.

Jade's eyes widened when he pulled her close and she felt heat creep up her neck. They stayed like that in silence for a while before Jade pulled away slowly. She looked up at him and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Beck… I'm sorry." Beck was startled at her sudden apology and was pretty much gob-smacked into silence. Jade paused and took his silence as a cue to continue. She turned her gaze to her hands and began fiddling with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry about what I put you through. About being such a gank girlfriend and about putting you through hell. Putting Tori through hell. I know you care about her and I know that me being mean to her upset you." Beck felt his hear break even more because she wasn't suppose to be apologizing. No, she was perfect. He was the sinner here. He should be one apologizing. He began shaking his head, but she kept on going, tearing his heart apart piece by piece.

"I'm sorry I'm so jealous all the time and I'm sorry I'm possessive and clingy."

_Don't say that. I love you and I'm sorry I don't deserve you. _

"And I'm sorry I'm being selfish, because I don't deserve you, but please take me back."

She had tears falling down both sides of her cheeks and Beck suddenly felt tears prick his own eyes.

He was stunned silent and all he could do was watch the woman he loved cry before him, beggin him to take her back when in fact, he should be the one begging _her. _

So he got down on his knees before her and clasped her hands in his. He looked up at her and took in a shaky breath.

"Don't you ever apologize to me, Jade West. Do you hear me? _Never _apologize to a person like me. I don't deserve it. You deserve an apology, because you are perfect, okay? Don't think otherwise." He said and cupped her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not fighting for us. I'm sorry for forgetting to love you the way you're suppose to be loved. I'm sorry for all the times when I made you feel like you were at fault when in fact, it was all me." He felt a tear slide down his cheek and his heart clenched because those beautiful blues just broke him.

"And I'm sorry that I'm selfish enough to ask you to forgive me." He whispered before standing up and pulling her to him, pressing her against his body, tangling his hand in her hair, the other wrapping around her waist.

"Please forgive me, Jade. I love you, and I don't think I can stop." He whispered pitifully. Jade couldn't seem to reply. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, tears spilling from her eyes as well.

"Please don't let me go. Please." She whispered and felt Beck shake his head.

"Never. Never, Jade West, do you hear me? Never."

**And there you have it! **** So, here's what's going to happen. I've decided that I'm not going to write another attachment to this story, I already incorporated Ryder and I feel as if I'll just ruin the story if I make an alternate ending. I'm sorry baby-cakes, but BADE won after all. **

**BUT I have another question for you guys: **

**I'm currently writing a MULTI-CHAPTERED Bade story. INFACT I already have a few chapters finished! **

**But I want to know if you guys want RYDER to be in it, or an OC. Because as of what I've written, neither are in it! **

**So what do you guys think? **

**Once again, thank you for all the support. **

**And I'll see you guys soon! Ta!**


End file.
